AHOY!
by TheAllstar2009
Summary: Antonio is your normal Spanish chef. He is loyal to to queen and his country...So loyal that the queen makes him her special messenger to help sign peace negotiations with England. While on crew with the British 'navy' Antonio and Arthur are under attack and are forced to help the evil men search for a key to the oceans treasure..."The Last Mermaid".
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey... I recently have been watching hetalia and found out that I really enjoy it XD. I really enjoy the character Hungary(Female) and enjoy her pairings that are not with Austria or Prussia. Don't get me wrong, they're good pairings, but they're over done. I was recently talking to a new pal of mine (Raisinsworths). She suggested that I make a HungaryxSpain fanfic... so here I am with an amazingly awesome story for ya all XP. **_

_**Warrnin': If you have total OCD about history and fairy-tales (etc) do not read this fic. This fanfiction has no historical event in it. It was completely made from my mind. Please do not get picky on who is who or what is what. I put the characters I think that would fit the parts for this fanfiction.**_

_**So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy Hetalia's: AHOY!**_

_**-TheAllstar2009**_

***Chapter 1***

**_Mermaids are the divine creatures that swarm the Atlantic Ocean. Thousands had inhabited this beautiful ocean...before the French attacked._**

**_Mermaids have voices that can sing smoother than silk and more gently than the slow breeze. Not only are the physically beautiful, but also very lethal._**

**_Historic rumors about these strange creatures include one that would catch any sailor's attention. The legend of the mermaid princess's power who could direct any man to the seas' greatest treasure._**

**_The French thought of these rumors to be absurd, but yet a little hint of belief about the legend were with them. Ordered by the ruler of France at that time, the French Navy were sent to exterminate the mermaids._**

**_It was a bloody battle, and the mermaid rumors were never heard of again._**

_*_**2 years later...***

Another beautiful morning in Spain. A bright and warm sun, a quiet atmosphere, and a slight breeze. The fresh scent of the ocean filled the nose of a young Spaniard.

"MR. ANTONIO! MR. ANTONIO!" a child's voice called.

The man turned to look who was calling for him; the sun revealing his tan skin.

"Mr. Antonio! mi mama es looking for you!" he said.

"Oí, Juan." Antonio said, "Is she now?" he smiled at the little Latino.

"Sí!" Juan piped. "She is waiting for you in the throne room!" he yelled as he ran toward inside the palace.

The Spaniard chuckled to himself. "Its like he's getting bigger each day." He quietly said to himself.

_***In the Palace Room***_

"Mi amigo, please, come closer..." The queen gestured her hand. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you have been loyal to me, my family, and country." She went on, "As you know, Spain and England are in the middle of negotiating a peace treaty. I can only put my trust in you to be my messenger to represent our country's best interest in the negotiation.

"Your highness!" Antonio was bombarded with strong shock and confusion.

"I am really sorry on such suddenness. I had word that the queen had organized a crew to pick you up yesterday at noon. I meant to tell you earlier but as queen I do not really have much time on my hands."

Antonio was still in shock; however, the confusion was dieing down. "Why would the Queen of England make such late notice?" he questioned.

"I, myself, have no idea." She replied.

"Your highness, I am just a chef, wouldn't make sense to send your military's commander?" He questioned.

"It would only make sense if I send you." She smiled. "You are not just a chef, your a farmer, _you are among the finest men in the Spanish military_. More importantly, I have known you since we were kids, and I can truly, only trust you."

The Spaniard stopped talking. He had strongly disagreed with the Queen's third part of her reason. But besides that, He would do anything for the Queen, his country, and friends.

"As you wish, mi reina." Antonio bowed.

"Gracias." Her reply was meaningful and full of relief.

The two smiled at each other and let the room fill with quietness.

_BAM!_ Went the doors. A guard, who obviously had ran, was catching his breath and finally managed to straighten up and say, "Mi reina," he bowed. "The ships have arrived, and Mr. Kirkland is here too."

" send him in." She said.

A few minutes later, a white man had entered the palace room. He bowed in front of the queen and slowly rose. The man was elegant in movement; however, the first feature that caught the queen's attention was the man's brows.

"My lady, my crew and I have arrived safely." The gentleman said.

"My good sir, por favor, what is your name?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, please forgive me. My name is Arthur Kirkland.

"Arthur Kirkland..." She gave the Brit a warm smile. She quickly turned to Antonio.

"Antonio, preséntese!" The queen snapped.

Antonio, who was in a daze staring at the man's brows in amazement, snapped back to reality. "Si, perdóname." he quietly whispered to the queen.

He turned toward Arthur. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." they shook hands.

"Pleasure, Carriedo. My crew and I will be delighted to have your acquaintance on our ship." Arthur smiled.

A group of men walked in the palace room, stood behind Arthur, and bowed to the queen.

"Gentlemen, please" The young queen blushed and motioned her hand up.

Moments went without any talking.

"Antonio, why don't you show Mr. Kirkland around?" she suggested.

"That would be marvelous!" The Brit jumped in excitement.

Antonio escorted Arthur out of the throne room. The men got to know a little about each other as they walked around the palace. "And that's where I work." Antonio pointed toward a 6 acre tomato field.

"My word... that is a lot of tomatoes..." The Brit's face was serious, it made Antonio chuckle.

"Si, but the finest!" he said with pride.

All of a sudden, Juan came running toward Antonio screaming and crying, "Why Antonio!? why do you have to leave me!? Mi madre told me you are leaving..."

Antonio squatted to comfort the boy. "No, no Juan... I won't leave 'leave', I 'll come back for my hermano menor..." he cooed.

"Promise...?" Juan sniffed.

"Si"

The two hugged. "Now go play." Antonio said. Without a beat, the boy ran off to play.

"Sorry about that..." Antonio apologized to Arthur.

"Not at all." he smiled. "I also have little brothers of my own."

"Oh, Juan isn't my brother, he is the prince." Antonio corrected.

"Wha?! But the queen isn't married." The Brit was blurted out but quickly put his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry...I blurted that out."

"It's fine" The Spaniard smiled. "The queen adopted Juan. You see, his village was burned down when he was muy small. He was the only survivor..." He looked at the boy who was now playing through the tomato fields.

"Your queen is truly kindhearted." Arthur smiled.

"Yeah." Antonio smiled.

The two men enjoyed the peaceful breeze and quietness until one of Arthur's crew members came.

"Sir the ship is ready." The blonde man said.

Antonio quickly studied this man. He appeared to be around 19 years old. He had ash blonde hair that went below his ears and bangs that didn't completely shun his face. His eyes were a green, similar to Antonio's. His posture was strict and in form. Completely opposite of Antonio's.

"Aw yes, thank you Vash." Arthur turned to face Antonio. "So my friend, are you ready for an adventure?" he joked.

"It's all very sudden for me, but for my queen and country, si I am ready." He gave a serious look.

***End of Chapter 1***

_**Author: So yeah, My spanish sucks so please don't be offended. Also if you feel any offense to this story, please forgive me. I am trying to make this unoffensive so that everyone can enjoy this story. School is almost over, and schoolwork is increasing. It took me a long time to find time to write the first chapter even though it is short.**_

_**I hop you enjoy this story. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Sorry its been a while. I was both busy and lazy haha.**

**So here is Chapter 2 of Ahoy:**

* * *

The breeze was strong and the sun was blinding.

Antonio didn't mind the rocking waves; he found it quite soothing. Arthur on the other hand, was seen upchucking over the ship first thing in the morning.

"And I thought you were a man of the seas" The Spaniard teased.

"I AM! its just the food last night didn't settle with me, that's all." Was the Brit's excuse.

Antonio looked at him with hurt. "I made last nights dinner."

"AH- and -ah, a fine meal it was..." Arthur looked away.

"Sir, everything is prepared for today's sailing." a voice said.

"Ah, Vash. That's good." He smiled. "Your doing an excellent job. Just don't overwork yourself."

Vash nodded and returned to his post.

Antonio stared at the boy. Curious about the swizz boy, he asked. "How old is he?"

"17... ikr?" Arthur replied. Antonio was confused with the last word. "He's so young, but he is a fine and trustworthy lad."

"How do you know him?" The Spaniard wanted to dig deeper.

"I took him in as my own two years ago. You see, his parents died when he was fourteen but he came to England to look for a job."

"Does he not have any other family?"

"He doesn't like to talk about his family that much."

They stood in silence. Awkward silence. The only noise that was heard was the breeze the blew against their faces.

"Oi!" A crewman shouted. "Pirates up ahead!" He looked in fear.

The Spaniard and British looked around hurriedly and finally spotted the other ship.

"Frenchies..." Arthur scowled.

* * *

Cannons fired at the ship, forcing it to stop. Ropes and a plank flew across onto the ship, connecting the boats.

"Prepare to fight men!" Arthur signaled.

They heard footsteps. They saw a feather, then a black hat that went with it, to a face and the rest of the man's colored clothing.

"Francis Bonnefoy..." The Brit said with even more rage.

"Nice to see you too, Kirkland." The Frenchman smiled.

"What do you plan to do?" Antonio questioned.

"It is quite simple mon ami, I'm gonna take down this ship including you," He stepped closer to Antonio, and pointed to the Brit. "And this buffoon."

"Ha!, You and what army?" Arthur challenged.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. Men, I think that's enough acting for one day." Francis looked at the crew.

Antonio and Arthur looked at the men. The crewmen quickly tied them up.

"Vash?" Arthur whispered hurtfully.

"Sorry, I have a new employer." Vash pushed him and Antonio down.

The French smirked at the British captain's reaction. "How does it feel, Arthur, to be betrayed not only by your crew, but by someone close enough to be your own brother."

Vash looked away.

Antonio saw Arthur barely tear up. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"Hon-hon-hon, oh, you are being impatient. I simply am doing it for revenge, money, and world power." He said.

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" Antonio questioned.

"One simple answer, one simple answer." He knelled down to face Arthur and Antonio's faces. "Mermaids..." He whispered.

"That's absurd!" Arthur yelled.

Francis stood up, his smiling face disappeared and transferred into a completely stoic one. "Vash, please."

Vash knocked the Brit and Spaniard out.

* * *

Antonio woke up, still tied up, but in different room. He looked around; it was dark and appeared to be some sort of storage room at the bottom of the ship.

"Arthur? Arthur are you awake?" Antonio tried to turn his body.

The British captain was indeed awake but frozen. He only kept looking 5 feet in front of him. He was trying to put the pieces together.

Antonio kicked him. "Arthur!"

Arthur finally snapped back to reality. He looked at Antonio slowly and said. "I don't get it."

"what?"

"I don't get why Francis bonnebutt wants with world power... He's a pirate, so of course he would want money."

"What about revenge?" Antonio reminded.

"IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Arthur snapped.

Antonio was surprised with his response. He scooted a foot back to give Arthur some space.

"...I...I'm sorry..." Arthur was embarrassed. "I'm still in a state of shock here."

"I understand."

The two men sat there quietly, tied up, waiting to see what would happen next.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**author: haha again i apologize that this chapter is really short. I honestly write my stories as I type them out. I find it harder to spend weeks trying to figure out what will happen in certain chapter. (But ya know, sometimes it helps.)  
**

**I'd appreciate it if you would bare with me and my stories. I'm trying to write my best for all of you. Also I'm gonna try harder in adding chapters faster so i don't have to make you wait for a year haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chap and please review. :D**


	3. A divine creature of the sea

**Hey there, hey there. **

**In this chapter, I have used google translate with french, and spanish. If words seem offensive to you, please forgive me for my accidental poor choice of words.**

**Hope you enjoy Ahoy!**

++++++Chapter 3++++++++

The next morning, Arthur and Antonio were woken up by a slap across the back of their heads.

"Rise and shine." A blond, muscular man, who went by the name of Ludwig, aggravatingly said as he walked away.

The two winced in pain, their heads fiercely throbbing.

"Here, breakfast." Vash set two trays in front of the Spaniard and Brit. The tray appeared to have a bowl of seemed to be oatmeal and dry bread.

"How could you..." was all Arthur could manage to say. He didn't even look up to Vash.

A tear hit the floor boards. Vash was about to walk away, but was stopped by a hand that had grabbed his leg.

"IS THIS HOW YOU THANK ME!?" Arthur yelled, still not looking up to Vash. More tears rolled down his face.

"Its not like I had a choice... This job will grant me enough money to take care of me and my sister." The Swizz whispered.

"So all this time... it was for the money." Arthur realized. Vash's words struck him like a bat to the head. "SO MY LOVE AND CARE WERE NEVER ENOUGH!? FOR GREAT GATSBY'S SAKE! I TREATED YOU LIKE YOU WERE MY OWN!" Arthur cried out.

Antonio couldn't do anything but stare at his poor British friend. Vash's bangs covered his face as he looked away.

Right as Vash turned around, the French hazard came and approached Arthur and Antonio.

"Good morning _messieurs_..." Francis smiled and squatted to level himself at the Brit and Spaniard's height.

Arthur spat on his shoe. Francis kept his posture and smile for a moment, but then fiercely grabbed Arthur's jaw, forcing him to look at Francis' eyes.

"Listen up _homme britannique_," he said coldly. "If it weren't for the fact that you have a piece of the map that I need to complete my plan, I would've tied you up, stuffed a cloth in your mouth, and thrown you overboard."

"What do you plan to do with us?" Antonio finally spoke up.

Francis finally let go of Arthur's face (very roughly, I should say.) He stood up. "Honhonhon... Today, we are going mermaid hunting."

He dusted off his colorful pirate outfit. "Ludwig, escort these men to the main deck." The French man walked away.

Antonio glanced up to the man who had given him a rude awakening this morning. As he studied the man, he could easily tell that if he were to try to do anything funy, he would be easily smashed into a pulp by Ludwig.

* * *

++++ON MAIN DECK+++++

After the German dragged the Spaniard and Brit to main deck, he left the prisoners alone and went to see what the captain had called him over to do.

"Arthur, why does he want to go mermaid hunting? ⌐⌐_él es un monstruo estúpido!_ Mermaids don't even exist!"

"Not anymore..." Arthur said

Antonio blinked."Not anymore?"

"...they disappeared two years ago..."

"If they disappeared, what makes him think that he's going to find one?"

"Francis is a man who doesn't know when to quit. He believes something is what it is if he sees it with his own eyes."

* * *

"Steady now men! we will be entering Triton's Crown soon" Francis called.

Triton's Crown is a circle formed by rocks in the ocean. This is where mermaids once enjoyed coming to the surface and having their native fun fests.

Even though they were tied up and still sitting on the floor on main deck, Antonio took time to look around the ship and the scenery of the ocean. In deed this was a fine and large ship. He wondered if Arthur had a really high position to earn himself such a grand ship. As his eyes drifted the sky, Antonio noticed that the clouds began to get grayer and the ocean waves became rougher.

The boat approached the circle.

"Get up." Ludwig pulled Antonio's shirt.

"What are you doing!?" Arthur yelled.

"You know the rumor, Kirkland. If a human were to summon the divine creature, he would have to make a sacrifice to them." Francis said as he looked over to Antonio.

"What?!" Antonio began to become terrified. Not only was he afraid of losing his life in a few minutes, but also because of the many stories he heard of mermaids. Of the stories he heard, some people would describe them as demonic leaches who searched for human lives to feed on. Other stories included friendly singing ones who only wanted love, but Antonio barely heard of those tales.

Ludwig had tied Antonio to a lever thing, which would lower him into the ocean. After he did that, Francis hushed his men and pulled out an ocarina.

"What's that for?" a crew member asked.

Francis sighed. "Mermaids are drawn to music, duh..." The French glared at the man.

Francis took a deep breath and began to play a beautiful melodic tune on the instrument. As he continued to play, Ludwig began to lower Antonio down to the sea. Antonio kept quiet, mostly because he was so scared of the rising waves and the closeness to the ocean, that he almost jizzed himself. The closer he got to the sea, the more he would sweat in fear.

Francis continuously played the catchy song on the ocarina until finally a harmonic voice began to sing with it.

* * *

Down below to Antonio's POV:

"What the?"

The water 4 feet below me began to glow..._*water shouldn't be doing that? right?! Whatever that is going to eat me please do it quickly and painlessly!*_

I then began to hear harmonic singing, a voice that had joined Francis' song. After a few moments, bubbles started to rise to the surface of the glowing water. I winced a bit; I wasn't sure if I was more curious than scared. I wanted to close my eyes, but wanted to see what the creature looked like before it was gonna consume me.

And with a splash of waves to the face, there it was... well, more like there _she_ was.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. All the legends I heard of the mermaids were true, and there she was, beautiful long, light brown hair with an oceanic flower pinned to the side of it. She had long eyelashes and her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of green. Her voice was the most beautiful thing about her; it was light and delicate. It was graceful as the waves of the ocean (on a good day with good weather)

She noticed me staring at her, but she continued to sing. It seemed as though when she saw me, her eyes were filled with disappointment. She began to swim closer to me. At that moment, my fear got the best of me because I had remembered why I was there; I was a sacrifice.

She extended her arm and gently put a hand to my face as she finished up her song. I watched her. She had opened her mouth again like she was about to say something.

* * *

Back to no one's point of view:

"NOW!" Francis yelled.

Ludwig and a few other crewmen through a net, catching the mermaid.

"What?..." Arthur mumbled to himself. Just like Antonio, he couldn't believe that they had actually found a mermaid and caught it.

The divine creature squirmed in the net, trying to escape. Flapping its tail to help move. The net raised until finally it reached the bow of the ship. Antonio was raised up just after.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle..." Francis greeted her. She just glared.

"Ah, yes... my apologizes. Men, the nets." Francis ordered.

Vash and Ludwig undid the nets letting the mermaid free. At this time, Antonio is finally with the rest on the bow.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, this also was his first time encountering a mermaid, a BEAUTIFUL mermaid.

The men stood agape as they watched the mermaid's tale form into legs. The mermaid crossed them quickly, and covered herself.

"Do not be shy," The French pirate darkly chuckled. "Do you have a name?"

"Get avay from mi" She said coldly.

"Ho? you're accent is thick..." Ludwig said as he stepped closer to her. She flinched.

* * *

As this was going on, in the back was Vash who was watching Arthur and Antonio.

"Are you alright?" Arthur whispered to Antonio.

"They-they're real..." The Spaniard whispered in shock.

Their conversation ended quickly as they both looked to see Francis yelling at the creature.

* * *

Francis grabbed her face. She tried to pry his hand of her face, but couldn't; HE WAS TOO STRONG!

"HA! You thought you could escape me? Your just as pitiful as the rest of your dead kind." The French mocked.

She spat on him. Francis now pissed.

"Ah, don't be like that." He squeezed his hand; her cheeks turning white around his fingers. "Your going to give me your powers, and once you do, I might just let you live."

* * *

**Back to the Brit and Spaniard.**

Now, Vash was untying Antonio from the ropes that were used to lower him earlier, so that he could move him and tie him with different ropes next to Arthur.

HOWEVER, Antonio took this opportunity to punch Vash in the face, causing the Swiss to fall down, giving him enough time to untie his blonde friend.

Francis finally let go of the mermaids face to see what was going on. As he turned, He was headbutted by the creature he had just turned away from.

Ludwig was about to grab her, but something had jumped on the buff man's back. The German turned to see who it was, finding the British prisoner trying to attack him. He was so distracted by the smaller man on his back that he had tripped over the ropes that had once tied the prisoners.

A crew member had grabbed the female fish's arm. She snapped her head to face the man who had grabbed her. She hissed at him; her green eyes becoming pale blue and her perfectly straight teeth more shark-like. The man flinched and let go.

While Antonio was fighting off the rest of the crew, He looked to see if his blonde friend was doing okay. Arthur had managed to escape the large German and was searching for the release ropes for the escape boat on the side of the ship.

Francis finally got up and grabbed the mermaid from behind and stuck a knife to her throat. She tried prying his arm off of her.

Antonio saw this and quickly climbed up one of the ship's masts and held on to a rope. He jumped off and swung around the ship. His feet kicked Francis away from the mermaid and his arm grabbed her.

"Antonio come on!" The Brit yelled now releasing the last rope which let the small escape boat land onto the crashing waves below. Arthur was about to jump down to it, but was stopped by Vash.

As the rope continued to swing, Antonio used his feet again and knocked not only his British friend into the boat but also the annoying Swiss. The four of them roughly landed into the escape boat. All of them were pretty much k. .

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" the mermaid could barely hear.

And with her last bit of strength, she caused a massive wave to push the small boat far from the enemy.

* * *

**An hour later: With the four escapees...  
**

Antonio woke up in pain. That was a pretty high jump and landing on something hard didn't help. After wincing in pain, he finally realized that something heavy was on him. He looked up to see who it was, and found the female fish on him. He blushed...hard. Now with no tail, but legs, she was completely **uncovered.** Trying to look past the beautiful creature/human/thing, he was glad that Arthur and the Vash were okay.

**She woke up.** She had landed on something soft. Before looking to what she had landed on, she look what was around her. She saw two unconscious men and the ocean. When she finally looked down she saw a pair of the same shade of eyes staring at her...

"AHHHHH!" they both screamed.

She pushed him away and sat up. She was about to stand up but she felt a sharp pain around her ankle.

"Your hurt." Antonio finally broke the awkward silence. "Let me look at it." He was about to but paused.

"Vwell?" She stared.

He just blushed. "Um, how do I put this? I can't...I wish...uh." He stood up and took off his shirt. This definitely made her higher her defense. "Relax." He began to put his shirt over her. Once he was done he quickly went to inspect her foot.

"Its sprained. It wouldn't surprise me because that was a pretty high jump and for a woman like yoursel-"

"Vhat iz zis for?" She pointed at shirt Antonio put on her.

"I refuse to see a woman I'm not married to!" he looked away and blushed.

"I have e name humen. " She stared at him. "its Elizaveta."

* * *

**TA2: hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**What Elizaveta says is mispelled on purpose so it emphasizes her mermaid accent. Don't worry in the next chapter she corrects it.**

**So how do you like the story so far?**

**What do you think Francis' main goal is?**

**Do you think that Arthur is a worthy captain or a fraud?**

**Why do you think that Vash betrayed Arthur?**

**Pls review!**


End file.
